


Sam's Parting Words

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Losing Sam was the worst thing that could have ever happened to you. But a supernatural visit helped you cope with his loss a little easier.





	Sam's Parting Words

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, ANGST

The tombstone read May 2, 1983. The death date read March 16, 2019. The line between those two dates represented the life of a man by the name of Sam Winchester. He made the ultimate sacrifice to protect you, Dean, Cas, and Jack from the archangel Michael. With swift and powerful force, Michael took the life of the youngest Winchester. You thought your life had come to an abrupt halt, until an unexpected supernatural visit helped you pick up the pieces.

Tears soaked your pillow as you cried for the fourth time that evening. Dean was upstairs in the library mourning his brother in his own way, and you had pushed Cas and Jack away. There was no consoling you. Your heart ached more than you could bear and your life had been ripped to shreds. Anger boiled up in your blood against Michael and you made mental threats to destroy him if he ever came near the bunker again.

The flutter of wings signaled the arrival of Cas into your room once again to check on you. Your response was expected, but the angel was nonetheless fearful of what you might do.

“Cas! I told you I do not need anyone right now!”, you growled with tears staining your cheeks. Your uncontrollable crying made it hard to speak.

He calmly reprimanded you. “Y/N please settle down for just a moment. I know you’re hurting and I know it’s painful that you lost Sam but…he would want you to stay strong.”

The mention of his name triggered an explosion and you started yelling and throwing things. “Stay away from me Cas! I just want all of you to please…stay…AWAY!”

Hours went by and the evening turned to way past midnight. You lay sleepless on your bed replaying Michael’s attack over and over again in your head.

 _It’s my fault. It’s all my fault._ You thought to yourself.

A familiar voice beside of you whispered, “It’s not your fault and you know it.”

A cold chill ran down your spine, and you turned your head to the left side of your bed only to see the faint outline of…no…this must be a dream. This must be some sort of mournful hallucination.

“Sam?”, you whimpered.

His outline became more clear, and his figure was now more than just a blur. “It’s me. I don’t have long, but I’ve been given permission to be here for a few moments. Cas pulled some strings.”

You quietly closed your eyes to thank Cas before looking back at Sam. It was definitely him; his calm demeanor, the puppy eyes, the strength in his gaze.

“I miss you Sam”, you burst into tears again.

Although a spirit, his hand was warm to the touch. He reached over to rub your back and gently tug you against his chest, tucking your head under his chin. His heart broke as your shoulders shook.

“Why did you leave us Sam? Why did you let Michael win?”, you whined.

He sighed and thought about his answer before speaking. “Maybe it was my time to go. Maybe it was too soon. But regardless, I need you to be strong for me Y/N. Dean needs you to be strong.”

You looked up at him and sniffed as he wiped your eyes dry. Memories flooded your mind of all the times he had to do the same thing through boyfriends that went bad, a broken wrist, and even that time of the month. Your lips quivered at those thoughts but you stayed composed for him.

“I am so proud of you Y/N. You became a wonderful hunter, and I dare say Dean is kind of jealous of your moves”, he chuckled.

A small snort escaped your mouth. “Is this why you’re here?”

His voice was beginning to sound a little more distant. “I am here to remind you that you are a Winchester too. I may not be here anymore, but I’ll always be right here.” He placed his hand on your chest. “In your heart.”

You  pressed your head against his chest and held on to him tightly. “Please promise you’ll watch over me.”

“I promise Y/N.” He kissed the top of your head and laid you back down, tucking the blanket over you. “I’ll always watch over you.”

You fell asleep before he could be seen exchanging words with Cas, then disappearing, leaving behind a note for you on your bedside table. It read _You are more than enough._

Very early the next morning, you met Dean in the library. He gave you a look that said he’d had the same experience. You ran to him and both of you clung to each other in a torn embrace. You knew that you had to be there for him and for Jack. Because Sam would have done the same thing.


End file.
